Fallen Angel
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Preface

**(Narration – Optimus Prime as well as POV)**

I was betrayed by everyone, those who said they fought on the side of right; only to turn against me and side with the Decepticons. Megatron had learned of a way to bring back Cybertron, he had everyone believing I was the criminal even my team. I was put on trial for crimes I most certainly did not commit, everyone forgot about the crimes Megatron had done. Everyone focused on my mistakes instead, I was put on trial, and those on the jury, fellow Autobots handed the verdict I was charged with every disgraceful charge that could possibly be thrown at me. I stood there, silent just a lowered helm, while the charges were read to me.

I had thought when it was learned, that Alpha Trion was online, he would help me; but in fact he was my downfall. I trusted the wrong ones it would seem, I had lost everything in this war. It would seem now, I would also lose my life too, however the look in Alpha Trion's optics looked merciful, and perhaps he will show mercy to me.

He looked at me his optics hardened briefly, when they made contact with mine. He looked deeply angered with me, he believed the lies as well, it is funny how simple lies told about me could be my utter defeat and downfall.

"Optimus Prime, you have been found guilty of every single crime, which you have been charged with." One of the council members replied.

There were shuts and yells for my death, I looked away from the expressions on my team's faceplates. Alpha Trion stood up then all optics were on him.

"I have sat and decided his punishment will not be death, but to live out his lonely Cycles in exile on the most primitive planet known in the universe…. Earth," Alpha Trion said.

Silence fell over the entire counsel's chambers then, I couldn't look at anyone at that moment, and it would not matter anyway.

"No Cybertronian contact, you will be sent to Earth and will forever live there, until the day you offline," Alpha Trion replied.

I cast my optics downward; it's odd how that bot could make me feel ashamed of myself; when I did no wrong to anyone.

"Your leadership is revoked from you, as well as your title as prime," Alpha Trion remarked.

The final insult to my pride was when Alpha Trion rose to his pedes; he approached me his optics flared with disgust when cast in my direction.

"Open your chest plate, now," he ordered.

I had no choice, they opened up and to my horror he reached in, and with a brutal yank. He pulled my Matrix out of my chest cavity, and adding further insult to injury made Megatron a prime.

I glanced away; I could not bear witness to anymore of this, my life was ruined. Everything I tried to do for the sake of my people was all in vain, I have absolutely nothing now.

So quickly things changed for me, I was Orion Pax once more. It was like Optimus Prime never existed to anyone anymore, I was a black sheep to my people.

My spark was heavy; all I had ever wanted was peace between the Autobots and Decepticons. Perhaps everyone is correct about me, I had poisoned everyone and everything; perhaps if I am gone and away from the others they can find peace with me out of the way.

I did not speak to anyone, when I was led away to where I would be fired out into space. I heard the hecklers and the wise aft cracks about me finally getting what I deserved in the long run. I just offlined my optics, while stray energon slid down my optics, I had tried and failed. I was blamed for things, which were never my fault; then again perhaps everything was truly my fault I just never realized it on my own part. I accepted my fate, what else could I do, there was no fighting the council, their word was law.

I sighed, and allowed myself to be led to the launching pads; I took one last look at what used to be my home, took one last final look. Then turned toward the pod, I allowed myself to be guiding into the pod, I was being cast aside, there was nothing more I could do.

All I could do was ask Primus over and over again, why what had I done to deserve this….. Why?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

The pod was launched into space, with Orion Pax in stasis during the time he was heading for Earth. However once he was getting closer toward Earth, he came out of stasis. He accessed the primitive World Wide Internet; he downloaded everything he would need to learn.

His pod landed in the ocean, his luck was not as stealthy as it should have been. However his luck was terrible come to think of it, he came out of the water scanned the area, there were no humans around. He did see a nice vehicle form, it was rather flashy, but he didn't care. It was a Peterbilt Semi cab with flames. He scanned it, and quickly transformed and pulled away.

**(Orion's POV)**

I glanced around at my new home, but my spark it calls for Cybertron. This planet could never be my true home, I felt lost, alone and rejected, I summoned up what my species call holoforms. I find a human to base my holoform off of, I scan the Internet to learn different things; it was during this scan I started to figure out what I must do. I would need to find a place to keep warm and sheltered; I was not sure where to find such a place.

I found a cave, it was shelter for now, and I pulled in and allowed my holoform to flicker off. I transformed into bipedal form, sank to the ground leaned back against the cave wall, and sighed. What would become of me here, I was an alien species, and I was an outsider. I didn't belong anywhere anymore, not Cybertron and certainly not here. I pulled my legs in against my chest plates, I do not have a home now, and I was exiled for war crimes against my home, when I did not commit any wrong doing. The one who had committed those crimes got rewarded; while I was punished, demoted and exiled for things I didn't do. I always knew the council did not like me, they believed I was weak, and too kind sparked. They always said primes should be different, I suppose that is why Megatron was appointed to prime. But I did not deserve this, I did not; I cannot help it if I show mercy. I do not believe violence is always the answer, I cannot change how my spark leads me; it is who I am. Well, who I was anyway, I am not anyone special anymore; I am just a castaway now. I wonder if they had just offlined me, if it would have been better; I do not like the idea of being cast aside with no interaction with anyone. I hate being alone, It's the most awful situation I have ever been in. I hate it, I thrive on interaction, companionship and love; I will never survive this all I am taken away from me.

Recharge was not going to find me now, I was running low on energy, but my body would not power down. I grunted, and with a hiss of my battered joints, I rose to my full height. Then suddenly just transformed down into the flamed Peterbilt Semi, I needed nourishment but I had no energon. I would have to resort to the primitive fuel, and I was not sure how that would be on my systems.

I started my engines, and pulled away searching for this planet's places to refuel. I scanned the Internet I would need funds to purchase fuel, this would mean I would need some sort of employment as the inhabitants of this planet do.

I sighed, and lowered on my shocks, it was then however I came across a female in distress her vehicle was pulled to the side. I pulled over letting my holoform be of assistance to her, she smiled at me.

"Hi," she said.

I nodded.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked as she simply stared at me, and then my vehicle form.

I watched, as she walked slowly up to my vehicle form, her eyes widened in awe. She turned back to me, the smile on her face, and that excited look puzzled me slightly.

"You're like me, aren't you?" she said with almost a squeal about her vocals.

"I am not sure I follow," I started to say.

"The ultimate Optimus Prime fanboy, you have a custom Peterbilt Semi truck, and complete with the insignia. And the voice, oh God Optimus' voice is just like a massive heart spasm just waiting to happen," she said as I backed up confused.

How did she even know about my past?

"How did you learn to sound like him?" she asked.

"Sound like whom?"

"Optimus Prime, of course," she said turning to give me the strangest expression.

She groaned, and reached into her open window taking out something. It was what humans referred to as a laptop, she went to a website called youtube and showed me videos of movies called Transformers and to my utter horror there were movies about us, how could that possibly be?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Chapter 2

**(Orion's POV)**

I watched her wearily she was quite strange for an organic, she made this squeal every once in awhile when she spoke about me. Well who I used to be anyway, but the affection in her eyes, which she held for me was incredible I have never seen anything like it.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

I glanced at her then, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am Orion Pax, and you are?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to bulge out then.

"You changed your name to Orion Pax?" she asked.

I figured, I would let her assume what she wanted, it would not harm anything.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wow," she said as she ran a hand over my hood, I felt a shiver go down my body, my real body.

She noticed my vehicle form shutter, and she pulled her hand back slightly. She glanced at me, her eyes pulled into an odd expression.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" I asked before I could really weigh the pros and cons of allowing such an endeavor,

She squealed once more, which caused me to shutter once more, mostly because my audios were rather sensitive.

"Must you make that sound?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry it's my inner fangirl sorry, I just love Optimus Prime," she said, as she started for my vehicle form and then stopped.

Her eyes traveled toward her vehicle, she went back and reached in for her valuables. I scanned her vehicle and it would not be running anytime soon, it was in horrible shape.

"Your vehicle has met with an untimely demise; perhaps it would be wise to have someone take it away?" I suggested.

"Yea, bet you're right," she replied as she climbed into my vehicle mode.

She glanced at me, once she got her seat belt on. She sighed.

"My name is Angelina, but my friends call me Angel; so where do you live?" she asked me.

I glanced away at those words, I had no home; what was I supposed to say?

I sighed then.

"I do not have a home any longer," was all I said.

She bit her bottom lip, and looked back at the window; and then she looked back at me.

"Orion, I am looking for a roommate, would you like to stay with me?" she asked me.

I was shocked; she did not even know me.

"But you do not know me, why would you offer me your home?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

Silence…..

"Look, anyone I let stay would be a stranger anyway, but this way we have a little in common so far," she said as I glanced at her.

"Like," I started to say.

"Well, how about Optimus Prime for one?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes, and I was shocked by the depth of her apparent feelings. Perhaps, she and I could become friends and help each other; I needed a friend right now.

"I-I accept your proposal then, Angelina," I replied.

"Angel, you can call me Angel," she corrected.

"Very well, Angel, I must get some sort of employment, so I pay rent, correct?" I asked.

"We can talk about later on, oh since you're taking me for this neat ride; and you're going to be my new roommate the least I can do is pay for gas, okay?" she said as my eyes shot to hers.

I nodded, normally I would fend for myself, but I was so low on fuel and energy. I could not refuse her kind gesture, and she smiled and pointed toward the refueling station.

"I will go pay, while you fill your cab, okay?" she replied.

Silence…

"Affirmative," I replied.

I watched her get down out of my vehicle form, and she headed toward the area where humans go to pay for the fuel. I scanned the area, and picked the fuel I would be able to use.

I wrestled with the idea of telling her who I really was, but then quickly squished that idea. I wasn't banished to this planet for nothing, the humans were primitive and they destroyed things to which they did not understand or could control. I felt an energon tear roll down my face, I would have to be careful leaking like that in front of Angelina. I sighed, she was a nice human, and perhaps maybe I will tell her who and what I am after. I glanced up seeing her come from the refueling station; she was carrying a bag with her. She handed me a bag of, I glanced down at the bag; it said Doritos. I scanned the contents, since my holoform could not really ingest said fuel for humans. It would not matter, I could give the impression I was digesting it. I got into my vehicle form, and sat in the driver side trying to figure out how to open the bag.

I finally opened said package, Angelina was watching me; the expression in her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You could have asked me, I would have opened it for you?" she replied with a quirky smile.

I returned the smile, and put one of the Doritos into my mouth. I glanced at the snack, this snack humans ingest has so much which is unhealthy for them. It is loaded with salt, which according to my scanning the Internet can cause problems with their fragile forms.

"Angel, you know this type of snack is unhealthy for you, correct?" I said as she smiled.

"I see Ratchet has rubbed off on you," she replied.

I slammed on my brakes suddenly, she slammed against the dashboard.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

She laughed, and her next words shocked me to my core. She turned to look at me, and that smile which played on her lips. It was her smile, which put me at ease; even though I was still nervous about her words.

"Why wouldn't I say that, Optimus Prime…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author notation - I wish to thank those who have reviewed, following my story and have put it onto your favorite lists. I am truly humbled by that, I am far from being the type of writer my wife is but she has helped me. She will forever more be my inspiration to be all I can ever be.

~ Thebossbot2012


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 3

I stared at her in utter disbelief, how did she know; how could she have known? I must have had my mouth open, as she reached over putting her hand under my chin closing my mouth.

"I-I am not sure I know what you're talking about…" I tried to say, should have known it wouldn't work not with this human femme.

"I am a huge fan, but the shuddering of your real body, the whole not understanding how to open a bag of chips. Oh yeah, your holoform isn't as stealthy as you might think; they flicker sometimes. Besides humans don't cry blue tears, so I figured I was the luckiest fangirl of all time to find you," she replied.

She wanted to do that sound, I knew she did I could see it in her eyes. She shrugged then, and grinned at me.

"Like I said I'm a huge fan of yours, so yeah you can't hide yourself from a true fan, prime," she said as I lowered my gaze trying to fight the energon tears desperately at that title she used.

"I am no longer a prime," I said.

"What, why not…?" she questioned.

"Is there someplace I may be able to transform and move around freely without anyone seeing me?" I asked her.

She nodded, and gave me directions; I found the wooded area she took me too. She scrambled out of my vehicle form, and I transformed, my gears spun and reshaped into my bipedal form. I bent down, and gave her my hand palm up; she climbed on and I sat down on the ground.

"Are you crying?" she asked me, while she climbed toward my face.

"Yes, I have had everything taken from me, I was banished from Cybertron. I was put on trial and found guilty; they stripped me of my title and leadership. Megatron is now prime; and I am exiled on this primitive planet. They did not execute me, but they knew this planet would; I will always be in hiding now. There would be no happiness, which is no life at all; I just want to be…." I stopped at those words, especially as I saw her eyes widen in horror.

"Don't say that please don't say you want to die, please," she said to me in such sorrow.

I still could not believe how much this little human cared about me.

"Why do you care so much, Angel?" I asked her.

She looked right into my optics, her own eyes held mine not allowing me to look away.

"Are you kidding?" she asked me.

"All my life I have been a fan of yours, you are a true hero; I don't care what your council or fellow Cybertronians think. You have a huge fan following, they love you; and if your planet and fellow Cybertronians cannot see that, then they can kiss your aft." She remarked with such conviction, that it floored me.

I suddenly felt my spark surge with pride, for the first time since this all happened to me. I suddenly felt my lip plates turn up into a smile, I found someone who truly cared about me. I finally found a friend, who truly would stand by me for me.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Warning: There are some humorous parts, due to double meaning things, which Optimus says which is supposed to be innocent on his part.

Chapter 4

We arrived at Angel's apartment, we went inside; and she took me on a tour of the apartment. She made it a point to show me everything. She had Transformers sheets, bedspread, curtains, reading materials about Transformers, posters, and of all things little miniatures of Transformers. She had so many different ones of me. I walked up, leaned over reaching for the flamed smaller version of myself; he had movable servos and limbs, with my energon swords. I looked up at her in awe, this was curious to me; she merely smiled at me.

She reached for my hand, and then pulled me over to her computer; I sat in a chair and was still playing with the smaller version of myself.

"I want you to see something," she said as I continued to play with myself.

She glanced at me, with a quirky smile once more; that smile I have grown to enjoy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am playing with myself," I replied honestly.

She smirked, and her eyes went lower; and she shook her head and glanced away.

"What was I thinking," she whispered, as she turned away.

I was not sure why she said that particular thing; I was posing the smaller version of myself in all different ways. I found it quite amusing, and I was entertaining myself quite well. She looked over at me, and her smile warmed my spark once more.

"You can keep him, I have quite a few of that particular toy," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am sure," she replied.

I glanced at the screen, and saw it was a website called fanfiction. I scanned the site, it would seem to be about us as well; and she had her page open which Angel called a profile. She had a lot of these fanfictions.

"What exactly is fanfiction?" I asked.

She explained it to me, and then she proceeded to show me the different stories she had written. She had some interesting stories, some dark, and some emotional all with some detailed interfacing. I was curious how she knew so much about interfacing, and how it was done. Perhaps she would tell me.

"Angel, may I ask how you know about interfacing; our bodies are unlike humans; so how do you know about sparkmerges?" I questioned.

"It's in the lore, mostly in books like graphic novels, and or cartoons about Transformers," she explained.

"I see," I replied as my holoform's eyes went to her human body.

Human femmes were built slightly odd; they required two bumpy things in the front. I was very curious, and before I could really stop myself; I reached my hand out and touched said bumpy things.

She jumped, and her hand moved my hand away rather gently.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was curious about your bumps," I remarked.

She reached for my free hand, and she grinned.

"Okay, first we never reach out, and just grab things like that," she explained.

"Why…?"

"Because most human femmes, unless they are dating the guy, and are comfortable with being touched like that; well they tend to go ballistic and knee a guy in his particulars if they do that." She explained.

"Particulars….?"

Angel chuckled, and motioned to between my legs; I looked down to where she was looking and frowned.

"Would that not hurt?" I asked.

"That's the whole idea," she chuckled.

"I see," I said, as she leaned over gripping my hand.

"You'll learn, don't worry," she said.

I smiled back at her.

"You will teach me correct?" I asked.

She smiled once more then.

"Of course, I will," she said.

Silence…

"We will need to get you some clothes; because you want to give the allure you're human. So, I will get you some clothes, I think my brother's old things will work," she said.

"Thank you, Angel," I replied.

"Anytime Optimus, would you like to see your room," she asked me.

"Yes, and thank you for the small replica of myself," I replied as I followed her to my recharging chambers.

The whole time she lead me to the room, I found myself watching her walking; while a slight smile tugged on my lips.

She was curious, quite curiuous indeed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Warning: There are some humorous parts, due to double meaning things, which Optimus says which is supposed to be innocent on his part.

Chapter 5

I glanced around my new living quarters, it was a humble room, and I liked it very much. However, I glanced at a poster which was on the wall of Cybertron; and all the betrayal and hurt rushed into my spark once more. I slid to the floor, my holoform's eyes misting, Angel ran over to me her eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"No Angel, I am not," I finally said, as I felt the energon tears run down my face.

Angel leaned in, and she pulled me into her arms. She hushed me rocking me back and forth in her arms. I leaned into the touch and rested my head on her shoulder. My eyes closed automatically, she held me tighter and for some reason I felt safe in her care.

"Shhh, I will take down the picture, I don't want you to think about what happened to you now, okay?" she whispered.

My own arms slowly wrapped around her, and pulled her close it felt nice.

"Thank you, Angel," I replied.

"It's okay," she said as she pulled back.

She paused slightly, as her eyes locked with mine.

"When it's just you and me in the apartment, would you mind using your real way you look?"

I nodded, and the holoform took on the appearance of my true alien form.

"Thanks," she answered.

She leaned in; her hand ran with great care down my face.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered.

I smiled at her words.

She gently continued her exploration of my face; her fingers glided over my cheeks, lips, and then up to my audios. I gasped, mostly because it was a rather sensitive area. She gently touched them, she looked mesmerized by them.

I groaned suddenly, and her hand flew down immediately thinking she must have hurt me no doubt. My fans switched on, it was such an innocent touch, but nonetheless it switched on my interfacing protocols. She looked embarrassed then.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No Angel," I said. "I am just especially sensitive in that area,"

I reached for her inquisitive hands; I wanted those hands on me. I was enjoying the attention she was giving me; I did not want it to end.

"Please do not stop," I replied.

Silence….

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am very sure," I urged.

She smiled, and I let myself get comfortable on the floor; while she continued her ministrations of my body.

"Your holoform can feel everything I am doing?" she gently asked.

"Yes," came my strained reply.

She smiled, and ran her hand over my audios once more; I wanted to touch her too. I was always used to being able to touch as well.

"Angel, can I touch you, please?" I asked.

Her eyes locked with mine, and I thought she would refuse; but she fooled me.

"Go ahead," she answered.

My hand, it shook as it reached her face, tracing her soft face, traveling down her lips. I smiled, as I heard her breathing quicken; I did something she enjoyed. I was pleased with myself that I did well, and made her enjoy what I was doing to her.

I decided to see if I could scan the Internet, I wanted to please her more. I scanned for romance and or love, I learned a few things; but being I am not human I was nervous about doing said things. I felt some sort of odd feelings for her, my spark raced every time I looked at her. I have never been with any other species but Cybertronians, I was with only Elita-1 and when she perished I thought I would offline from the pain.

I glanced up into Angel's eyes, they were so enthralling. I did not care that she was not like me, I felt some sort of attraction to her and I was excited about that. It was something very new for me, and I welcomed it.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Summary: What would happen if a beloved character from a fandom was truly real, what would happen if said real character was exiled from his home world because of something so minor. It made everyone turn against him, forcing him to live in exile on a planet that if they learned who and what he was, his life would never be the same again.

Dedication – This is dedicated with much love to the love of my life, you will never know how you saved my life when you entered my life. I love you, my dear…

Author notation – I am Thebossbot2012, PrimesSPARROW's husband; I hope you all enjoy this story.

Working title – Fallen Angel

Pairings - Optimus Prime / OC

Genres – Romance, hurt/comfort, suspense,

Rating – T

Working title – Fallen Angel

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Warning: Interfacing chapters ahead

It is tastefully done, but be cautioned some things are eluded too; Optimus is learning new customs and as such it's still new to him.

Chapter 6

I had scanned the Internet, and learned about human kissing, it seemed relatively easy enough. I offlined my optics and leaned in, my lip plates did not make their intended target. I was kissing her cheek, I wanted her lips. So, I decided I shall keep my optics open for this task, best to do it right and least not make any wrong moves.

So, I tried once more, and this time having made contact with those pouty lips she had. The raw energy, which hit me when our lips connected, was amazing. I wasn't aware I was leaning her down, she made this sweet sound. I pulled away, needing to make sure she was okay; she stared at me, while a smile tugged on her lips.

"Wow okay, that was rather hot," she said as she glanced up at me.

She reached for me once more; her fingers ran over my armor. She was leaking, those beautiful eyes had misted with wetness.

"Are you functional…?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, I just can't believe you're real, I am the luckiest girl on this whole planet," she replied as she gripped my armor pulling me back down onto her body.

I wanted this human femme, more than anything in my entire life cycles. I engaged the Internet once more, and found some human information on mating. I found information on what those two bumps on her front are called, I frowned such strange names for them breasts, tits, cleavage, boobs, boobies. I glanced at her then, she smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Will I get my ball bearings removed if I engaged in ministrations concerning your boobies?" I asked tilting my helm to the side.

She smirked then.

"I wouldn't harm your interfacing unit, Optimus," she said.

I chuckled at those words, my free hand going to her face; my fingers sliding down her face.

"Would it be presumptuous of me to explore you, if I become too bold you may tap me on my ball bearings, is that acceptable?" I asked.

She gave me that warm smile, and that did nothing to cool down that desire spreading through my systems. I did not understand how one organic femme could turn my life upside down and inside out.

She poked me between my legs, and I glanced down at her.

"Yes…?" I replied.

"So, are you exploring me or what?" she asked me.

I smirked at those words; my hand ran down her face, and lightly traced said bumps or boobies. My hand gently moved against the fabric of her coverings, I suddenly could hear my interface pinging at me.

'Slagging_ interfacing unit, behave right now'_

I continued to trace my fingers over her face once in awhile, until suddenly I heard my voice rather loud startling the slag out of me.

"I am Optimus Prime, pick up please,"

"Oh crap, that's my cell phone, sorry Optimus," she whispered as I let her up.

She got up, picking up her cell phone.

"Hello,"

She listened to the caller, and then politely told the other human she was busy and she would call them back later. She turned off her cell phone, and grinned at me.

"Sorry about that," she said as she motioned for me to get back onto the floor.

"You wish for me to get back onto the ground?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to explore you too," she said.

I was slightly confused then.

"Excuse me, but I was the one who was doing the exploring not you, Angel," I replied as I caught sight of the smirk, which touched her lips.

"That is true, but what if I decided to…." She tried to say, until I grabbed some big fluffy objects threw them onto the ground and tossed her on to said fluffy objects.

I was on her within several nano seconds, and pinned her to the ground.

"Never challenge me, little one," I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down.

"Yes Optimus, I think I can live with that," she said as I leaned in nipping her lips with mine.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door, she groaned as I suddenly let my human holoform appear.

"We can't win, can we?" she said as she kissed me suddenly. "Hold that thought," she said getting up and running to the door.

A rather loud and aggressive femme came barging into the apartment.

"Tell me, you saw that custom Optimus Prime truck outside, I seriously someone is a fanboy, huh?" the femme remarked until she saw me standing there.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, her arms crossed then.

"So, is he the reason you hung up so fast?" she retorted glaring at me.

"This is Orion Pax he is my roommate, and my….." she started to say, until I finished for her.

"I am her mate," I said simply.

"Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend, Julia," Angel replied evenly.

The femme designated Julia snorted then.

"Oh really, and you never thought to tell me about 'your' new boyfriend who is the Optimus Prime wanna be?" she snapped.

"Pardon….?" I asked.

"You be quiet," she remarked pointing toward me, and then pointed at Angel. "And you, start talking,"

Angel looked mad.

"Enough Julia, just enough….!" Angel shouted.

"Excuse me?" she stammered.

Angel pushed her out the door, and then looked at me.

"Let's go for a ride, and then you can stretch your legs, okay?" she said as I nodded.

She stopped, and glanced back at me.

"Tell you what, how sensitive are you in your real form?" she asked me.

"That would depend where you touch me," I answered honestly.

"Really hmmm, guess I will have my work cut out for me then, won't I?" she asked.

I slipped my hand into hers, if we were going to be true mates; I wanted to do this right. This was my new home, and she belonged to me; I wanted to make this femme happy so badly, but she also seemed to want to please me too. I felt honored and touched at the same time, she was special to me I wanted to learn everything about Angel….. Everything.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – This is to clear up any confusion from the previous chapter, Optimus is not jumping the gun. I made him slightly confused, and trying to fit in with his new home. He will realize as they talk and share insights he was wrong in his actions. That chapter was done on purpose, and it was planning on being explained in the following chapters. Yes Angel will probably be hurt in the beginning, but she will understand his point of view regarding his decisions. Optimus will also learn some things about Angel from her friends, which will make him, come to love her. Angel's past I am developing with my wife as she is helping to develop Angel a bit for me.

Chapter 7

As I drove to the destination Angel specified, I started to rethink some things; my actions with Angel replayed in my memories. However, so did a lot of other memories, I was wondering if I had moved a little too fast in trying to please my new human friend. I was trying too hard to be something I was not; I sighed and hoped I had not damaged our budding friendship by my overcharged behavior.

"Optimus…?" Angel's voice broke through my thoughts, and startled me back into the present problem.

"Yes Angel," I replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence between us then.

"Angel, I wish to apologize for my behavior, I was trying to hard; and my actions concerning the exploration of your human body were ill-advised on my part," I replied as she fell silent then.

"So, you would rather not be with me I take it?" she asked her voice registered pain and hurt.

"I believe it would be better for now, if we were friends." I said.

She fell silent once more; I wasn't sure if I had offended her or hurt her or what. I did not want to hurt her, I felt terrible as it was.

"Would you like me to still take you to the place you designated before?" I asked.

"Yes, so you can stretch your joints," she answered.

"If you wish, I will still be your room mate; if the position is still available, that is?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you," she replied.

There was silence once more, I did not wish for her to be angry at me.

"Angel, I do not wish for you to be angry with me, I just let myself get too carried away; I do not understand customs in your world." I said.

"It's alright, I understand really," she said.

Though, I highly doubted that she did, because I didn't understand there was no reason that she should; we were from different worlds and backgrounds. Truth of the matter was, I would never fit in here not really, I needed a friend and she fit the bill as humans say.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 8

We arrived at the special location, where Angel knew no one else would see me transform. I waited for her to climb down, and then I transformed, gears spun and went into place forming my bipedal form. I stretched, looked around; but Angel was nowhere to be seen; I suddenly worried as to where she went too.

"Angel," I said softly.

I found her sitting on a rather large tree stump; she wasn't really looking at me she was just sitting there quietly waiting for me to come over.

I knelt by her side, she glanced up at me then.

"Hey," she said. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"Much, thank you," I said as she nodded.

"Good, I am glad," she said.

For some reason now, she seemed so different already; and that was what I was troubled about. She didn't smile anymore, she had such a beautiful smile, and now she wouldn't smile anymore.

I leaned down in front of her, my joints hissed as I did. I moved a massive finger to her face.

"Why won't you smile anymore?" I asked.

She looked away after shrugging, and her eyes became misted.

"I am sorry I acted the way I did, Optimus," she whispered.

I nodded.

"Things are so new for me here, Angel; I want to fit in here; there are so many dangers for me here," I stated.

Angel lowered her gaze, and then looked back up at me.

"I will protect you Optimus, I promise you," she said with such conviction in her voice. "I swear," she added touching my face.

"I believe you could, Angel," I said with a smile.

She smiled sadly at me; even though it was a smile it looked different. I did not want to lose this human's friendship; and I believe I had hurt her in some way. I did not like the idea of harming any sentient being; especially not her.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 9

I looked at her; I had decided then and there, I was not losing her friendship no matter what. She glanced at me, I smiled at her; I was hoping she would follow suit and smile back.

She bit her bottom lip, and coughed then.

"I bet you think I am some kind of tart, huh?" she asked.

I did not know to what she referred too, I scanned the World Wide Web to try to figure out what she meant. I was shocked she would call herself something as vile as that word she used.

"You are not a tart or any other vile name such as you just said about yourself."

She glanced down then.

"I forgot about Elita -1, and I just practically jumped you." She replied.

I looked down at her, Elita was in the past; true my spark grieved; but I was in another world now. I had to cope with this planet's life forms.

"I-I miss Elita that is true; but I do not want to lose your friendship, Angel," I replied.

She still wouldn't look at me; I frowned and gently forced her to look at me.

"Please look at me, Angel,"

"Friends…?" she asked.

I nodded.

**(Angel's POV)**

It was only fair to start out as friends, and see where it took us; besides who wouldn't give to be friends with Optimus Prime.

"Okay I can live with that," I said to him.

He smiled at me, and his smile was so sweet. He glanced at me, looking at my hands, he frowned then.

"I wish to explore, and we shall see what happens in the future, is that acceptable, Angel?" he asked me.

"I think that can be arranged," I replied.

"Very good, I am glad,"

I nodded, as he sat down on the ground bringing his legs up to his chest. It was such a human gesture; I had to smile at him.

"I like your smile."

"Thanks," I answered.

I glanced up at him only to find him deep in thought. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking about… his exile.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I started to think about my exile once more, I knew the council wished for me to offlined by the humans. It would not surprise me one bit, if they so something to cause my capture. I was never well liked by the council; they said I thought with my spark, and that I was weak. I was never like Sentinel Prime. Perhaps, it was just as well, I was exiled I would never fit in with anyone anymore. I was an outcast, and my spark it hurt badly. I could only imagine, what the leaders of this world would do if they learned about me being on their planet.

I would be an experiment, just something for them to play with until I was broken. I didn't want to end up like that; I did not want to be discarded like that. I was a sentient being with a soul.

"Optimus…"

I finally heard her voice; I glanced down at her, my optics trained on her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I will never be okay ever again, Angel," I whispered.

I couldn't help it the tears hit me; it was like a blast to my spark. I felt my fans kick on as my intakes sputtered, I couldn't help the tears I really could not.

"Optimus…?"

"I am terrified of this world of being captured, I do not wish to die; I just do not," I cried as before I knew what she was doing; she climbed on me like she was climbing on me.

She reached my face, and she touched my face gently. Her fingers traced my ridges on my face; she was trying to comfort me. She is such a thoughtful human, and she was my friend.

She seemed to know how to chase my hurt and pain away, she cared about my well being; and that made me spark soar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author notation- I wish to thank those that reviewed and put my story on favorites and alerts, as stated before I am truly humbled by that.

There will be some hard times in store for Optimus very shortly...

Stay tuned


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 10

**(On Cybertron – normal POV)**

Megatron paced back and forth, while Starscream stood back and watched.

"Master,"

Megatron still paced, and gave a growl once in awhile. Starscream shrugged then, he wasn't sure why his master was acting so odd.

"Master, what is wrong?" he asked finally.

Megatron snarled.

"Optimus should have been eliminated, not exiled; I will speak to the council about sending clues to his identity to the puny humans." Megatron said.

"He is not a threat master, not there,"

"He is always a threat, Starscream, besides I want him to suffer; and at the hands of those primitive humans." Megatron hissed.

Megatron turned, and headed out, toward where the council was at. His processors working overtime, he needed to get the council to agree to this.

Megatron walked swiftly toward the council's chambers, his foot pedes hitting the floor as he walked. Megatron approached the council, who eyed him respectfully.

"Prime, what can we do for you?" Tylon asked.

Megatron bowed, out of respect for the eldest of the council members.

"Tylon, may I have an audience with the council," Megatron asked.

"Of course, Prime," Tylon replied.

Megatron bowed once more.

"I have a proposal to share with you," Megatron said.

"Which is?" Alpha Trion asked walking up.

Megatron narrowed his optics then, he realized it was Alpha Trion who spared Optimus' life in the first place. He would have to tread very lightly.

"I have concerns, what would happen if the humans learn about Optimus identity?" Megatron asked.

There was awkward silence then.

"Optimus or rather Orion Pax will have to fend for himself, if the humans learn of his existence so be it." Tylon said as Alpha Trion narrowed his optics at Megatron.

"Why are you bringing up this particular question, Prime?" Alpha Trion demanded.

Megatron turned toward the mech, his own optics narrowed.

"Because he is on a planet, that does not understand anything new or different." Megatron replied.

Alpha Trion crossed his servos over his chest, his own patience wearing thin with Megatron.

"IF the humans found him on their own, we cannot intercede; however do not cause any problems to arise, prime," Alpha Trion snapped.

"I would not dream of it, Alpha Trion," Megatron said turning away from the much older bot.

'Now Soundwave or Laserbeak might be a completely different story'

**(Back on Earth – Returns to Optimus' POV)**

I was leaning against a tree, while Angel sat on my chest plates. She was quiet, too quiet.

"Angel, why are you so silent?"

She glanced up, she smiled sadly.

"I was just thinking about, how much you are loved on the planet was all." She said.

I tilted my helm to the side.

"I am?"

She smiled.

She dug her fingers into her pocket, retrieving a slip of something and another object. My scans showed them to be pen and paper, she wrote something down, and handed me the paper.

"What is this, Angel?"

"Go to those websites, and check them out, okay? She replied.

"Very well," I answered scanning said paper.

I was amazed, there were a lot of humans who when my character died in a cartoon movie. They left the theaters; they stopped buying the toys and such. The human, who did what humans called voiceover for my character; holds my character with great honor and respect, I glanced down at Angel.

"I would greatly like to meet this Peter Cullen; do you think it would be possible?" I asked her.

Angel smiled, and knew she would do just about anything for this hero.

"Sure, the next Bot Con is coming to California and I do have tickets for it, I also have an extra one just in case." She told me. "So, you've the ticket," she said as I could not help but feel slightly excited.

The human seemed so honored to play me, and he does play me with such respect.

"Can you play some music, Optimus?" she asked me.

I glanced down at her; she was smiling once more; as I allowed some music to softly play. The song which started to play was entitled 'Not alone by Linkin Park' unfortunately however the words seemed to hit me a lot harder then I realized.

I found myself starting to leak; energon tears ran down from face. All I could think of was Cybertron, and all the betrayals done to me. Angel glanced up at me; her eyes seemed to just focus on my distress only.

"Optimus, you don't have to leave that on if it reminds you of…." She stopped in midsentence.

"No. I am alright, Angel," I said.

"No, you're most certain not alright, Optimus, you're hurting that does not make you alright." She remarked.

She touched my face once more.

"It's alright to cry, you've been through hell, I don't blame you at all for crying. My own heart cries for you, what your fellow Cybertronians did was unacceptable; and the council do not get me started on them," she said as she pecked me on the cheek plates with her own lips.

She started to slide down my body, and then she glanced up at me.

"Shall we get started on preparations for Bot Con," she said with a grin.

I smiled, and then stood on my pedes, suddenly transforming into my vehicle mode. I opened the door for her, and she climbed in. She patted my steering wheel, and I could tell she was smiling that sweet smile at me then.

"You'll be fine, Optimus," she said to me in a confident tone, which made me relax all the more.

_I had made a special friend on this planet, one I had no intention on letting go._


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 11

**(The day of Bot Con)**

Optimus' holoform of his smaller self paced the floor while Angel was getting ready.

"Okay, I am finally ready, so what do ya think?" she asked me.

I turned to face her, and my spark almost sped up right out of my chest. She had her hair swept up into a ponytail, and she wore tight blue jeans; which hugged her hips rather nicely. She wore an 'I love Optimus Prime' shirt with my flamed body; it was rather cute. She smiled at me then, and walked closer.

"Well, how do I look?" she repeated.

"Well proportioned," were my only words I could say.

She grinned brighter.

"Thanks Optimus," she said stepping on tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"You are most welcome, Angel, are we ready now?" I asked her.

She smiled once more.

"Yes we are," she said, as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my vehicle mode.

I was excited about meeting Peter Cullen; I really was something I think Angel found amusing. We got into my vehicle mode, and she told me how to get to this Bot Con.

I was shocked at how many humans, which got excited when they saw my vehicle form. Angel and I got out of my vehicle form; we headed inside and found a lot of humans it made me slightly nervous.

I slipped my hand into Angel's just out of instinct; she tightened her fingers with mine. I couldn't help but smile at that, it was sweet.

It was then we came upon to different toy stations, Angel used green paper to purchase more toys. I was excited to be able to play with myself again; there were so many interesting versions of myself.

"Come over here, Orion," she said.

I followed her, her fingers still laced within mine. It was then I spotted the human known as Peter Cullen. I felt myself become slightly giddy, that was so unlike me. I am not giddy, but yet there I was being giddy.

We walked up to the line of humans, she squeezed my hand.

"Calm down, you'll do fine," she said kissing my cheek.

It was a long time, but we finally found it was our turn to talk to Peter Cullen.

"Hello," he said warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Peter Cullen, who voice Optimus Prime." I said as he glanced at me with a smile.

"Hey, you have Optimus' voice down to a T, it's very good." He said.

I was confused.

"This is my voice," I said.

"Excuse me," Peter said.

"This is my voice, I have no other voice, this is my voice," I said as Peter Cullen smirked slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked me before he signed an Optimus Prime poster.

"Orion Pax," I said as he frowned.

"No seriously, your name," he said with a chuckle.

Angel coughed then.

"He changed his name legally to Orion Pax, he's a big fan." Angel said.

"I see, okay," Peter Cullen said.

"Have you purchased any toys with the green paper, so you can play with yourself?" I asked innocently enough.

"Pardon," Peter asked.

"You play Optimus Prime correct, so purchasing said toys with green paper would mean you are playing with yourself." I said.

Angel glanced at me and then to Peter Cullen; and he burst into hysterics.

"I like the way you say things, would you like to meet a couple friends of mine?" he asked.

I looked at Angel, and she nodded.

"As long as Angel can come too," I replied.

He smiled warmly.

"Of course, we have a break coming, so would you like to join me and my friends for something to eat?" he asked.

"We would be honored," I replied.

"Okay, come with me," Peter said as we followed him down a hallway to another room.

There were two human men in the room, Angel gasped and leaned into me.

"That is Michael Bay, he directed the three live movies; and the other man is Frank Welker. He does the voice for Megatron in the Transformers original G-1 and Transformers Prime Megatron." She explained.

Peter Cullen introduced us Michael Bay and Frank Welker, we shook their hands. However they both did double takes when I spoke, which seemed to make Angel smile.

"How do you make your voice stay that way?" Michael Bay asked me.

I frowned slightly, this human was strange.

"I do not understand, this is how I speak," I said.

"You sound exactly like Optimus Prime, and your name is Orion Pax I find that totally cool." Michael Bay said.

"Wait, are you the fan who has the Optimus truck, we heard a fan had one?" Michael asked.

I glanced at Angel, who didn't seem bothered by the questions.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Let's see it," Michael Bay said.

Angel glanced at Bay then.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a smirk.

"Sure, go ahead," he said.

"Do you three always invite random fans back here, or is it because he sounds like Optimus and is fan?" she asked.

"It's not every day you meet someone such a dedicated fan, whom sounds like Optimus Prime without even trying. And who has the name Orion Pax, and the Optimus truck all of it like that." Bay said.

I glanced at Angel, I suddenly wished to leave this Bot Con, and something was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Michael, come on," Peter said. "He's just a dedicated fan," Peter said.

"A slightly overboard fan," Michael said as Angel narrowed her eyes at him.

She narrowed her eyes at him then.

"You know, you don't really do much to help yourself, do you?" she snapped at Bay.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"He just shares a love for a character, and what do you do, you try to embarrass him. You may make good movies, but your personality sucks Mr. Bay," she said as she grabbed my hand.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Welker, good luck with the shows and all." Angel said.

"What no good bye for me…?" Bay asked.

Silence as we started to leave.

"Stupid broad," Michael mumbled.

I googled the term, and when I learned its meaning I turned back toward him.

"You will apologize to my mate," I said those words before I could even pull them back in.

"Mate…?" Bay said.

"I think you should stop, Michael," Peter remarked.

"Yes, he is correct, as soon as you apologize to her right now," I snarled.

Angel grabbed my hand pulling me with her, Bay found that amusing. But Angel seemed to have enough; she grabbed a cup of some refueling stuff and dumped it on Bay.

"Jerk," she snapped as she pulled me along with her.

"I was supposed to defend your honor," I said with a pout.

"I know, I wanted to do it," she said as we heard our names being called.

Mr. Cullen came out and he looked very uncomfortable.

"I am really about that, can I take the two of you out for dinner." He asked.

We looked at him and smiled.

"Sure," we found ourselves saying.

"I have to go back in for more signings, I will be done in about a few hours, so if you stick around we can go grab something to eat okay?" he asked.

"We can take my vehicle, if you do not mind?" I asked.

"Sure that is fine, sounds like fun." Peter said.

So, we decided to meet in a few hours, it sounded like fun… Little did we know just what was going to happen in that time frame?


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Chapter 12

**(Well past 8 PM)**

Angel and I waited for Peter Cullen; Angel looked up at me, I held a sad expression in my eyes. So I knew she could read my emotions, she was like that.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Perhaps, he does not wish to be with us," I replied.

"That's not true, you'll see," she said leaning up kissing my cheek.

I just shook my head; Angel knew I was thinking about my problems once more. She slid her hand over my face; my eyes went to her face. I brought my hand to her face caressing her face; while I leaned in pressing my lips onto hers.

It was just a tender expression, and Angel wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed her against my vehicle mode, deepening the kiss I cared about this human. I lost Elita vorns ago; there was no reason why I couldn't start over again with this human by my side. I ran my hand gently and tenderly over her face, as I continued to kiss her.

Naturally, we got interrupted then of all times, it would just figure. We heard a nervous cough, and there stood Peter Cullen. He had an odd smile on his face, and I reluctantly let her go.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt," Peter Cullen said.

_'And yet you did, go figure.'_

"It is alright, are you ready to go?" I replied.

"Sure, wow gotta say love your ride," he said as I smiled.

We all got into my vehicle mode, and headed for a ride. However things got quite bad, because my scanners picked up Laserbeak's signature and that was not good at all.

"We got a problem," I whispered to Angel.

She glanced at me then.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"We seem to have picked up a tail," I remarked.

"Who is it…?" she asked, as I noticed Peter Cullen's nervous expression.

"Laserbeak," I replied.

"Okay, are you guy's actors of some sort, because the whole we have a tail bit is you know…." He started to say.

Angel sighed then.

"No, we're not, but we need to out run someone," I replied.

"Laserbeak…?" Peter asked.

"Correct," was my answer.

"But he isn't real," was all Peter Cullen replied.

Suddenly as if on cue, Laserbeak started to fire at us. I had to find a place that was going to keep causalities down. I also needed to keep humans from finding my identity as well, which would be a real problem if others found out.

"Go there, Orion," Angel said pointing toward a secluded area.

I bolted for the area, and knew I would have to reveal my true identity in front of Peter Cullen. I prayed to Primus he would not reveal me the government or my life would be over.

"I will need to protect you and Mr. Cullen, Angel," I replied.

"I know," she said.

She turned back to Peter Cullen, who looked slightly amused and curious at this point.

"Come on, Mr. Cullen; we need to get out of his vehicle mode so he can….." she started to say.

"So, he can what?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"It would be wise to hurry," I replied as Angel and Peter Cullen exited my vehicle mode.

My holoform flickered away, and once they were safely away from my vehicle I transformed. My gears and parts, spinning into place, until my bipedal form was in place. I glanced down at Angel and Mr. Cullen, but this point Mr. Cullen had his mouth open in awe; while I transformed my servo into my blaster. I completely destroyed Laserbeak then, and then I turned to find Mr. Cullen pointing at me stuttering. I suppose he does not know that is not nice to point at beings.

"Holy shit, you're real?" Mr. Cullen asked. "I nailed your voice too, didn't I?" he asked.

"Indeed, you did, I must ask you not to tell anyone of my existence or my life is over," I said.

"You have my word, Optimus," Peter Cullen said.

He looked at Angel then, and grinned wildly.

"So, let me guess you two are together, right?" he asked.

I answered his question for him.

"Yes, she belongs to me, and I protect what is mine furiously; I am quite protective and I am also the jealous time," I said reaching down for Angel.

"Elita was in the past, you are my future now, and it is true I miss her. However, you are my world now, you and only you." I said as she kissed me once more.

"I find this to be so incredible you're actually real, wow!" he replied.

"So, did Michael nail everyone's appearance correctly?" he asked me.

I looked at him slightly confused; he was an excitable little human, wasn't he?

Oooooo

Author notation - Updates may be slow for while, please bear with me on this.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – I am going to twist my plotting, with that of a reader who gave me an idea DW01 using your little brainstorm idea. Thanks…

Chapter 13

I glanced at Peter Cullen, and then at Angel, who basically smiled at me. We had gone back to Angel's place; she made some beverage entitled coffee. I watched Mr. Cullen refueling on his coffee beverage; I know the human was thinking of something to ask me.

"Would you like to know something?" I asked.

That made him grin, and he glanced back at me.

"You have to understand, this is like incredible for me, and I have voiced your character for many years." He said.

"So, is there really a war going on Cybertron, what's Cybertron like; have you seen the movies yet? He asked.

"Our planet is in disarray Megatron now rules as prime and leader; I am not wanted or needed any longer. I was exiled from Cybertron, and to answer what Cybertron is like. It was magical once a long time ago, before Megatron corrupted it, the council believed all the lies; and my men deserted me." I said lowering my head and sighing.

"I am sorry, Optimus," Mr. Cullen replied, as I felt Angel slipping her hand into mine.

She cared so much about me; it overrode some of my loneliness inside.

"I have not watched the movies, I only saw bits which Angel had shown me," I stated.

Mr. Cullen glanced at Angel, he grinned.

"I am assuming you have the movies, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do; do you want to watch them, Optimus?" she asked me.

"Yes, let us watch these movies," I replied.

Angel turned off the lights, and we watched the movies; I found some of the movie rather amusing. The scene where the little rodent lubricated on Ironhide was rather amusing, strictly because he would have blown that little creature into the ground. He is not a patient mech.

I also found the scene where Ratchet walked into the wires rather amusing, this human Bay got everyone's looks and sounds correct. Well no not everyone Bumblebee was black with yellow stripes; well I suppose he can't win at everything.

Then this human called Judy Witwicky, she seems to have a bewilderment for masturbation; odd how humans can have such strange fetishes. She refers to it as Sam's happy time, strange very strange.

Then this government group by the name of Sector Seven, I hope they do not exist as well; such terrible things they did to Bumblebee in this movie. I found this movie quite alarming, and disturbing to be honest.

Oh look, at that; I tore off Bonecrusher's head, what do you know about that?

Oh my Primus, Jazz got torn in half by Megatron, that is awful! Oh that is not possible, no human could touch the Allspark; he would have been burned this is so slagging stupid, I mean really. Let alone kill Megatron with it; this is such a leap into such falsehoods. As if any of that were possible, I mean seriously.

Angel took out the first movie, and they both looked at me waiting for my response I suppose?

"Optimus…?" Angel said.

I glanced up at her, she looked worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"That movie had several falsehoods in it, there is no slagging way a human could ever touch the Allspark; it would burn them. There is no way a human sparkling could kill Megatron; that is not possible." I said.

"It's only for entertainment purposes, Optimus," Peter said.

I glanced at him.

"But they are falsehoods, how can falsehoods be entertaining?" I asked.

"But you were laughing, we heard you," Peter said slightly amused once more.

"Yes, the masturbating thing was quite amusing, how humans can be alarmed about masturbation and yet I learned humans record interfacing with each other over The World Wide Web, is strange," I glanced up and saw Angel and Peter Cullen both turned an interesting shade of red….. Interesting.

"Your faces have become red, that is quite interesting," I remarked.

Angel put the next movie inside the little box, and she returned to her seat next to me. Sideswipe is in this movie, I was waiting for Sunstreaker to pop up at anytime, and I was disappointed he did not pop up. You cannot have Sideswipe without his twin Sunstreaker….Slaggers.

I saw some mistakes however, while Sideswipe looked correct and Jolt was correct. There was one clearly wrong one Arcee was not a motorcycle, she was a sports car, and Elita -1 was not purple nor a motorcycle she was also a sports car and she was pink and white. Chromia was a blue motorcycle, and the purple femme was Flare up along with a few other purple femmes.

And when leak we do not leak water, we cry energon everyone knows that. Megatron came back to life; Megatronous is in this how odd. They got him correct.

Oh no Samuel is captured along with his mate, and the one who screeched like a femme. Well Samuel screeched like a femme too, how about that very amusing.

Myself and Bumblebee saved the day, oh look at me and my bad self flipping over Megatron. I do look rather intriguing, don't I?

Angel kept looking at me, and she slipped her hand into my squeezing it and smiling sadly. I was wondering why she looked so sad then, I watched more of the movie. I cut Screamer's servo off, and then ripped Grindor's head off. Then I was searching for Samuel and then….. Oh my, that is not good I got impaled by Megatron; and then he… blew my spark out?

"He killed me…" I whispered stunned.

My team didn't come in time, I offlined; it's funny how something like this can make the hurt start all over again. I could not help the energon tears; I don't have anything anymore no team, no friends, or family or my Matrix.

Angel leaned over, and turned the movie off; she turned the lights back on.

"I am so sorry, Optimus; we should have considered your feelings about this." She said running her fingers over my face.

"It is alright, it is just it reminds me of Cybertron, a place I can never go anymore," I said as she pulled me into her arms, and just held me tightly.

"I am on a strange planet, where if the beings learn of my existence I will no longer be safe." I replied.

Peter Cullen walked up, and sat on the table beside us.

"I will never say a word, and Angel will never say anything to anyone. We will protect you, okay?" Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter Cullen," I replied.

Oh but little did I know the trouble which was brewing on Cybertron; and how the past was going to catch up with me and someone dear to me would get caught in something never meant to be.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – I am going to twist my plotting, with that of a reader who gave me an idea DW01 using your little brainstorm idea. Thanks…

Chapter 14

**(On Cybertron)**

Soundwave approached the Council with determination, but also with caution; you needed to approach them with both.

"May I have a word with you Tylon?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, of course you may, Soundwave; by all means," Tylon said gesturing to the seat by him to relax and state his situation.

"Thank you," Soundwave replied sitting down.

"Now, what can we do for you, Soundwave?" Alpha Trion asked walking.

Soundwave bowed his helm.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," he said.

"Yes, go ahead," Tylon said.

"Megatron, went behind my back, and used Laserbeak to try and expose Optimus Prime. Megatron used lies to get what he wanted; Optimus may have been compassionate and ruled a different way. He was fair and just, we need him back." Soundwave replied.

Tylon smiled inwardly, and then he steepled his fingers, looking thoughtful for a moment. He cleared his throat, as did Alpha Trion.

"We have noticed the changes, as well; we have come to a decision from a direct result of what we have witnessed. We would like to send a team to Earth, and bring back our true leader and Prime." Alpha Trion replied.

"Thank Primus, who is heading up the team, sir?" Soundwave asked.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack and Ironhide; along with Barricade and Starscream; we are going to ground bridge them there." Tylon said and then paused.

There was a thoughtful smile; which tugged on his lip plates.

"Alpha Trion has a surprise for Optimus Prime as well," Tylon said.

"Really, what would that be?" Soundwave asked.

"All in good time, Soundwave, all in good time." Tylon said.

"We are sending the team first to bring him, and then we will worry about his surprise." Another Council member said.

"Besides, I do not foresee any problems he will come back, he loves Cybertron and its people," Tylon said.

"There is not anything on that planet, which will hold Optimus Prime to that primitive world," Alpha Trion said.

**(On Earth –Several weeks have passed)**

Angel and I were alone; we were watching television; when it just happened I am not sure how it happened. We were just watching a movie, and I looked over at her, my spark just raced like mad in my chamber.

She turned her head, and just smiled with those inquisitive eyes of hers. Before I knew what I doing, I was leaning over her kissing her gently. I wrapped my servos around her tightly, pulling her closer to me. She made me purr, my engines rumbled in contentment. This human was the best thing, which ever happened to me.

I pressed my lips against hers; it was such a wonderful feeling. My fingers ran through her hair, while her fingers danced over my armor, sliding into the open areas. She found wires; her fingers worked all kinds of magic. I wished I was exiled suddenly, if I was back on Cybertron; between Ratchet and Wheeljack she could be turned Cybertronian I just knew she could be. We could sparkbonded then, we could have sparklings together.

I held her tightly, she was mine, and I would find a way to make her like me. I wanted a family with her, I wanted that so badly and I wanted it with only Angel.

My thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing, she growled, and reached for it. I noted by the conversation, it was our new friend Peter Cullen; and apparently he was going to visit us. I liked the human very much, but he had very bad timing. I wished to interface with my femme; we would have to wait until Peter Cullen. I did not wish to perform in front of said human, which was not something I wanted at all.

However, there was a sudden knock at the door, Angel got up and opened the door. When suddenly five individuals came rushing in, a muscular one grabbed Angel pinning her to the floor.

"Get off me, you are like a slagging horse, get off or I will kick you in a place where you will regret later!" she warned.

"If you know what's good for you human, you will watch harming me," he snarled.

'Ironhide, but how'


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – I am going to twist my plotting, with that of a reader who gave me an idea DW01 using your little brainstorm idea. Thanks…

Chapter 15

I stalked over toward Ironhide then, I was angry to say the least.

"Stand down, Ironhide, she is mine; do not test me." I ordered.

Ironhide slowly got up off of Angel; I went to her and bent down helping her up. Ironhide narrowed his eyes at her, and then glanced at me.

"You're with a human?" Ironhide asked shocked.

"She pleases me, and I care about her deeply," I replied.

There was an awkward silence then.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The Council want you back, Megatron is making a mess of things," came another voice.

"Starscream," I remarked.

"Barricade too, along with Ratchet and Wheeljack," Starscream replied.

I slipped my servo around Angel's waist protectively; which the others noticed. Ironhide growled inwardly, he still glared daggers at Angel.

"Why in Primus name, are you with her?" Ironhide asked.

I didn't miss the hurt look in Angel's eyes, and her pain made me snarl at Ironhide. That made me furious, it was my concern only who I mated with; and I did not like this gang up at all.

"I do not have to answer to anyone, regarding whom my spark chooses for a mate; besides I was exiled, remember?" I snapped.

This time it was Ratchet, who spoke up.

"The Council realized they were wrong, Megatron is making a real mess of things, Optimus; please come back with us." Ratchet asked as Angel glanced at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your signature was strong as ever, Optimus," Wheeljack said.

Angel squeezed my hand; I gazed at her, my spark twisting within its chamber.

"I have my own terms before I agree to anything, I have found my other half, and Angel is it. I want you Ratchet and Wheeljack to find a way to change her into a Cybertronian." I replied.

Ratchet and Wheeljack glanced from me over to Angel, who wrapped her arms around my waist. Ratchet and Wheeljack both watched Angel, it wasn't an intimidating expression; it was more like idle curiosity.

"We will try," Ratchet replied.

"No, you will do it, this is my mate and I want it done, is that understand?" I remarked.

"Yes sir, right away," Wheeljack replied.

"We will need to use some Allspark shards, and some of your nanites, sir." Ratchet replied.

Angel glanced at me, her hand coming to rest on my face gently.

"See, they know that you're one hell of a leader and prime; told you so." She said kissing my lips.

I smirked then.

"Did you get Earth vehicle modes, while you are here?" I asked.

"Yes, we did," Barricade replied.

"What did you guys choose?" Angel asked curiously.

"I chose a police vehicle; Starscream an F-22 Raptor, Ratchet chose a Hummer Search and Rescue vehicle; while Wheeljack chose a sports car." Barricade replied. "Ironhide chose a black GMC TopKick,"

Angel smirked at that, I had to chuckle myself at that.

"What's so funny, why is she laughing like that?" Ratchet asked finally.

"Should we show them?" she asked.

"Indeed…." was my response.

"Okay," she stated as she put the first movie in.

"Sit down you guys, you are in for a treat," she said as they looked confused, but sat down anyway.

We stared at them after the movie was finished; they had their mouths open staring at each other.

"They know about us, the humans do?" Ratchet asked.

"That was by accident, Ratchet; the director got lucky with some of you." Angel said.

"Angel, is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"He did make a mistake with Bumblebee; he is black with yellow stripes, and besides that no human could handle the Allspark." He said.

"I know Optimus already mentioned that," she said with a snicker.

I glanced at Ratchet and Wheeljack, and sent both a private commlink.

::::…. So will you help me with what I asked…:::::

::::…. Yes we will, Optimus, you know better than to even ask….::::: Ratchet said with a smirk.

::::….. We will give her something so she can survive before the change…..::::::

I nodded and smiled, there was a knock at her door once more; I realized it would be Peter Cullen. Perhaps, I could allow him to come too; we could always mind wipe his memories later on.

Angel went to the door, and there was Peter Cullen as expected. He came in glancing at the others, as Angel led him into the apartment.

"Who is this now?" Ironhide grumbled.

"He sounds like Ironhide," Peter said.

All of them looked at me in a shocked way, but it was Ironhide who spoke.

"Does he know about you too?" Ironhide demanded.

"I gave him my word I would not tell anyone about him, and I meant it." Peter Cullen said.

Silence….

"I voice Optimus Prime's voice in movies and cartoons; I have done so for many years, he has become a part of me. I care for his character very much; he has become a part of me." Peter Cullen said.

Ironhide glanced at Peter Cullen, his eyes seemed to soften.

"You are being truthful," he said shocked.

"Well of course I am," Peter said.

He paused slightly.

"Optimus Prime is a very special being; he stands for something; his values and compassion. There are a lot of children who love him very much, so much so that they rally for the character if he is killed off." He explained.

"When he was replaced by Hot Rod, children all over went nuts; because they love him and wanted him back." Peter said.

"Hot Rod went evil, and had to be dispatched," Ratchet said in an annoyed tone. "He was no good, I knew he was no good; but did anyone ever listen to me, of course not I am just the medic!" Ratchet vented.

Peter smiled, while I asked if he wanted to come with us for a visit. He was excited to say the least, which made me happy.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – I am going to twist my plotting, with that of a reader who gave me an idea DW01 using your little brainstorm idea. Thanks…

Chapter 16

Wheeljack had been able to create something, which would be able to keep Angel and Mr. Cullen safe on Cybertron. Angel of course would be changed into a Cybertronian; I was rather excited about the idea. Angel was slightly nervous; I can understand that; it was a rather new situation. I told her everything would be alright though; Ratchet and Wheeljack were the best.

Angel and Mr. Cullen were in my vehicle mode, and when we got to Cybertron they were both silently in awe.

"Wow," Angel whispered.

"Which is Iacon?" Peter asked.

I pointed toward Iacon; Peter Cullen looked completely enthralled to say the least.

"I never imagined all of this could be real, this is utterly amazing, Optimus, I cannot thank you enough for giving me this chance to see your home planet." Peter replied.

"You're most welcome, Peter Cullen; it is my pleasure to do this for you," I stated with a smile.

I transformed with Angel and Peter Cullen in my hands; when I saw Megatron being led away in stasis cuffs.

"Wait," I ordered.

Megatron looked at me, his red optics landed on Angel and Peter Cullen.

"You managed to make new friends I see," he replied.

His arrogant attitude all but gone now, he looked oddly ashamed now.

"I made terrible mistakes, I thought I could do better than you did; I had no idea what your title meant. I was wrong, brother, please forgive me for what I have done. I am not asking for anything else but forgiveness, I know I do not have the right to ask for it," Megatron replied.

"Remove the stasis cuffs," I ordered.

"Optimus, are you sure?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, give him back his title as High Protector," I ordered as Megatron looked shocked for a moment.

"You're giving me back my position?" he asked.

"Yes, you made a mistake, granted I was exiled because of it, but you are still my brother and I forgive you," I said.

He pulled me into his embrace; it was like nothing ever changed between us. I pulled back, and gazed into his optics, as I scanned him I found he was sincere truly sincere in what he was saying.

"Optimus, it is good to have you back," he said capturing me in his embrace once more.

"It is good to be back," I replied as Alpha Trion was walking up with two bulky mechs behind him trying to hide someone.

"Optimus Prime, Welcome home; I have a surprise for you." Alpha Trion replied.

Alpha Trion did not see my two humans, I am sure if he had he would never had done what he did. The two bulky mechs moved aside, and there stood Elita-1; which shocked me greatly.

"Hello Optimus," she purred walking up to me, and suddenly planting a seductively kiss on my lip plates.

"My mate, we can be together forever now," she replied as she pulled me away from the others.

**(Normal POV)**

Angel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, while tears rolled down her face. Optimus never looked back at her once, she felt Peter hug her against him and whisper "Everything would be alright."

She felt her heart sink in her chest; she could never compete for his affection with someone like Elita-1.

She finally glanced over at Peter Cullen, her eyes saying everything the older man needed to know.

"Come on; let's go back, he's back where he is needed." He said.

Angel nodded.

"Can someone please send us back to Earth please," Peter asked in a kind voice.

It was Ratchet, who spoke up first.

"I thought you were his guests, and that you were his mate?" Ratchet asked.

"I thought so too," Angel whispered.

"It's for the better, Elita-1 is back online she will take care of him," Ironhide remarked with a smirk.

Angel just looked away, tears streaming down her face, while Ratchet shook his helm but used the ground bridge regardless.

Peter thanked everyone, and he and Angel left Cybertron for their home. Peter stayed for a while to make sure Angel would be alright, he made her some tea and talked with her.

"I-I really liked him, but I can't compete with Elita-1 she is a gorgeous bot for crying out loud, and I am human." Angel said as tears just continued to fall.

"Shhh, calm down Angel, okay?" Peter said softly as she ended up crying herself into a fitful sleep.

Peter stayed with her, she was his friend and she needed him. So, he stayed with her, and would help her in any way he could.

**(On Cybertron – Normal POV)**

Optimus explained to Elita what they had been over and in the past. His future was with Angel now; she was his present and future.

"You really love this human girl then?" Elita asked.

"Yes, I do," Optimus said.

"Alright, I wish you all the best then, Optimus, if she makes you happy; then I wish the best for you." Elita replied as she hugged him one last time.

"Thank you, Elita;" Optimus said. "Come meet her," he said.

She nodded, and followed him out to where Angel and Peter had been. He looked around for Angel, but did not see her.

"Ratchet, where are Angel and Peter Cullen?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet lowered his helm, and wasn't sure what to say to his leader and prime.

"Well…?" Optimus asked.

"They left, she asked for a ground bridge back to Earth; I believe she thought you wanted Elita-1 over her." Ratchet replied.

"What? Oh scrap, send the ground bridge I am going back after her." Optimus ordered as he transformed and drove off into the ground bridge.

**(Angel's apartment – Optimus' POV)**

I went to the apartment, and knocked on the door my spark heavy. I couldn't lose her, not now, not after all my searching.


	18. Chapter 17 - last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's merely for enjoyment.

Author notation – Unless otherwise stated the POV will always be in Orion/Optimus POV

Notation – I am going to twist my plotting, with that of a reader who gave me an idea DW01 using your little brainstorm idea. Thanks…

Chapter 17

I saw the door open, and there stood Peter Cullen; when he saw me he smiled.

"I knew you would be back," he said with a smile motioning me in.

I saw my Angel all curled up on the sofa, she was in recharge. I glanced over at Peter Cullen, he shrugged.

"She cried herself to sleep, she thought you didn't want her; she said she couldn't compete with Elita-1." Peter explained.

I shook my head.

"I was not leaving her, what Elita and I once held was gone. I had moved on, she had offlined and yes I was sad and missed her. But she had been gone many vorns; it was only now that Alpha Trion had brought her back." I replied.

"It is not Elita I want, it is Angel… my Angel," I said as I went to Angel.

I knelt by her recharging form, leaning in I pressed my lips to hers kissing her passionately. It was automatic her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer.

"Optimus….?" She whispered.

Her eyes opened, while she sobbed surprised to see me I am guessing.

"You came back for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I came back for you," I replied.

She glanced down; I gently made her look at me.

"Elita is my past, you are my future, Angel," I said.

She smiled, that smile was like a rocket blast to my spark. I could feel it racing within my chest; she had no idea how wonderful she made me truly feel.

"Angel, please come back with me, I wish for us to be mates. Ratchet and Wheeljack are making you like me Cybertronian, and then we can sparkmerge." I said as she smiled.

We heard Peter Cullen's cell phone ring, he went to the kitchen to converse; but when he came back into the room he did not look happy. He sighed then, I glanced up at him. Our friend did not look happy at all.

"They are ending Transformers Prime," Peter sighed.

I got a rather amusing idea, I looked at Peter Cullen with a smirk, and he watched me oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have an idea, if you do not have to play my character anymore; then perhaps you could come to Cybertron with us to live." I suggested.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Indeed, your family you could visit anytime using a holoform which matches your appearance now." I said.

"This is a once in a life time chance, of course I will come," Peter said.

I smiled, as the necessary preparations were made for the trip back. Peter had taken what he wanted with him, as did Angel. She did not need a cover story, Peter Cullen had just decided to tell his family he had a once in a life time chance to do something he always wanted to do. He would be able to talk to people through his own private systems to hack the web and use messengers and emails.

I called for the ground bridge, transformed and had my mate and new friend inside my cab.

"Our new life is starting," she said to both me and Peter.

I grinned inwardly, and I could tell he was too.

"Do you mind if I say something in your voice for one last time?" Peter asked.

"Not at all, go right ahead," I said.

He smiled; he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" he said.

I liked when he did my voice it was most amusing, he did it so well.

**(Cybertron – Several hours later)**

Angel was changed rather nicely, she had my colors. The only difference was she had a femme build, and she made my engines race big time. We waited patiently for our friend to change, and when he was done he looked rather good as mech. In fact, so much so he turned Elita's head, however when he changed a lot of his voice changed. So he sounded a little like me, Elita thought it was humorous.

I turned to my femme, who now was designated Starblossom. It fit her nicely. She and I went off into our home in Iacon, and we officially sparkmerged together. Then I took her to the Council, and presented her; yes I know you are probably wondering why not first? I had to mate with her first, these things happen….. What can I say?

Oh by the way, the next time you see a flamed Cab or a GMC black Kickback or any of the vehicle forms from Michael Bay's movies; you might want to think twice… Could it be one of them? Just maybe it may be, you never know.

The End


End file.
